l'obsession de Dennis Crivey
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Depuis que Dennis était tombé dans le lac en arrivant à Poudlard, il ne pensait qu'à lui... Il voulait le revoir, par tous les moyens ! Dennis Crivey/Calamar Géant (platonique ! Ceci n'est pas un hentai tentaculaire)


_Afin de fêter la fin de mes partiels (Merlin me libère enfin de ce fardeau !), je vais posté ce petit OS fait juste après un exam qui s'est particulièrement mal passé._

 _Parce que Dennis est trop mignon, bonne vacance à tous les étudiants ! Et bon courage à tous ceux qui travaillent ou qui ont encore cours :)  
_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_u_

* * *

Quand Dennis Crivey était entré à Poudlard, la première chose qu'il a vue de l'école de magie fut le lac noir où il était tombé la tête la première. Le calamar géant lui avait alors sauvé la vie en le remettant dans sa barque, et depuis, il entretenait une véritable obsession pour lui, presque autant que son frère pour le Grand Harry Potter.

Dennis était particulièrement petit et maigrichon pour son âge, mais en compensation, il était un très bon nageur.

Souvent, en septembre quand il ne faisait pas encore trop froid ou en mai quand le temps se réchauffait, il se mettait en maillot de bain et tentait de retrouver la créature en parcourant le lac de long en large. Mais le calamar restait enfoncée dans l'eau sombre, et il lui était impossible de plonger assez profondément et assez longtemps en retenant sa respiration.

C'est alors qu'il s'était souvenu que lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry avait dû passer une heure entière sous l'eau ! Il devait forcément avoir la solution !

Il demanda donc à Colin, qui aimait tout savoir sur Harry Potter, et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit l'existence de la branchiflore, une plante exceptionnelle qui faisait pousser des branchies et des palmes à celui qui la mangeait, lui permettant alors de rester une heure sous l'eau sans avoir besoin de remonter à la surface.

Son premier réflexe fut d'aller en demander à Neville Londubat (quand cela concernait les plantes, tous les griffondors demandaient à Neville Londubat), mais il n'en avait pas.

Il alla donc voir le professeur Chourave (quand ça concernait les plantes, tous les élèves demandaient au professeur Chourave), mais elle n'en cultivait pas elle non plus en ce moment.

Il alla donc voir le professeur Rogue (personne n'allait lui demander quand ça concernait les plantes, d'ailleurs, on n'allait jamais rien lui demander, même quand ça concernait les potions) et il en avait dans sa réserve, mais il ne voulait pas lui donner.

Alors Dennis insista et perdit des points. Il supplia et perdit des points. Il pleura et eut une retenue. Il bouda en stationnant dans son bureau puis dans sa salle de classe puis dans son couloir, et obtint enfin la plante tant voulue.

Tant pis pour les points, ses amis griffondors comprendront que l'honneur passe avant la réussite de leur Maison.

Il se rendit donc au lac noir où il se mit dans son plus beau maillot de bain, avala la plante dégoutante et sauta dans l'eau sous les encouragements des Griffondors venus voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Il chercha longtemps, tourna un peu en rond, sema quelques strangulots, faillit se faire agresser par une sirène et, enfin, trouva le calamar géant. Flottant paresseusement au fond du lac, la créature sous-marine ne semblait rien faire de particulier et Dennis se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour aller lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Dennis nagea jusqu'à être en vue de l'animal qui s'immobilisa en braquant son gros œil sur lui.

Dennis voulu alors le remercier mais seule une grosse bulle sortit de sa bouche. Il essaya alors de lui expliquer en langage des signes mais, voyant que le calamar ne réagissait pas, décida courageusement de lui prendre la main, enfin, le tentacule, en essayant à nouveau de le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Mais suite à la grosse bulle qui sortit à la place de sa déclaration, il sentit de l'eau commencer à couler dans sa gorge et ses poumons, au lieu de passer par ses branchies. Avec précipitation, il lâcha le tentacule pour regarder ses mains qui redevenaient normales et les posa sur sa gorge où les branchies se faisaient de plus en plus imperceptibles.

L'heure était passée, il était en train de redevenir humain et il était au fond de l'eau !

Il allait mourir, se dit-il en enlaçant désespérément le tentacule qui était resté à proximité. Mais au moins, il aura pu avouer ses sentiments et il ne sera pas seul quand il expirera sa dernière bulle.

Le calamar poussa un soupir las avant de planter une ventouse dans le ventre de l'enfant qui commençait à suffoquer par manque d'air, puis le remonta à la surface, histoire qu'il ne meure pas sur son territoire (le directeur de l'école ne l'aurait sans doute pas apprécié).

Une fois sur terre, le professeur Rogue (qui n'arrivait décidément pas à croire que le gamin avait utilisé sa plante pour faire une chose pareille) l'avait soulevé de terre pour foncer à l'infirmerie, râlant contre les griffondors inconscients qui ne faisaient que lui poser des problèmes. Ils étaient poursuivis par Colin qui, courant à leur côté, demanda :

-Alors ?

Dennis arrêta de tousser pour lui accorder un grand sourire rêveur.

-C'est l'amour fou !


End file.
